Turnabout Bieber Fever
by aceattorneyfan
Summary: The reactions of several familiar AA characters when they hear/see Justin Bieber for the first time. Borderline drabble, but I thought this was funny.


Turnabout Beiber Fever

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This story is a response to one of the many challenges on the Phoenix Wright FanFiction Archive that I thought I'd be able to write well and do something fun and funny with. This storyline is original and was created by me, but the prompt was created by someone else.

The flight to Germany was going to be a long one. Nine hours was a long time to be cooped up in a small plane.

Maya leaned back in her seat and huffed out a breath. They were waiting for permission to take off, and Maya wanted them to so they would put on the first movie and bring them their meal. She hoped it was burgers on the menu.

Fifteen minutes later, they were soaring upward into the sky, waving goodbye to California.

The flight attendant took everyone's drink orders, and Maya was disappointed that she was only asking for what they wanted to drink. It had been a couple hours since she last ate, and her stomach for burgers was rumbling.

Once the plane had leveled out and was cruising steadily over the Midwest, the first movie of the nine hour flight came on. Maya had looked at the plane's itinerary and looked over the movie list to see what they'd be playing. They would be watching an action movie, a romance movie, and a concert movie. The first one held Maya's interest, as she hoped it would be the latest Steel Samurai flick. The romance movie also held a bit of interest for Maya, since she was a sucker for mushy and happy endings.

The concert movie was the only one she was a little apprehensive of watching, since she didn't listen to a lot of music. Apparently it was a movie from this year, featuring the concert tour of some teenage male artist named Justin Bieber. Maya had heard his name once or twice, from people talking on the street, but she'd never actively looked into his music.

As the opening credits rolled, Maya adjusted the headphones over her ears and settled back to watch. At least it was something to keep her occupied until the food arrived.

When the first song of the concert movie started playing, Maya's interest immediately piqued and her eyes widened as she heard the lyrics and listened to the boy sing.

She was smitten. Not necessarily with him as a person, since she was a couple years older, but his songs were so adorable and sweet, Maya could practically feel a cavity forming on her teeth. Her eyes remained focused on the screen and Phoenix chuckled as he watched her smile grow wider and wider and the songs continued to come from the movie.

Next to Maya...

Pearl Fey also found herself enamored with the teen singer. She thought he was the cutest boy she'd ever seen, and her first crush was born. She covered her flushed cheeks with both her hands and her smile was that of the one when she thought about Maya and Mr. Nick together.

Since Pearl led an incredibly sheltered life, she listened to no music except for the instrumental orchestral pieces when she was practicing the Kurain channeling technique.

Seeing Justin dance well on stage and sing those beautiful songs about falling in love was enough to bring Pearl Fey into his ever growing hoard of fangirls.

A few rows back...

Klavier watched the concert video with a slight amount of interest, only because Ema was ignoring him (despite her sitting right next to him), and he'd heard many things about Herr Bieber. He figured he'd watch the movie and see what all the hype was about.

Just looking out at all the screaming fangirls who were practically crying watching Justin sing reminded him greatly of the Gavinner's fangirls. He nudged Ema with his elbow, who was pointedly ignoring him, focusing very intently on the thick science textbook she clutched in her hands on her lap.

She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "What do you want fop? We've scientifically been up in the air for an hour and you're already bugging me? I still have eight hours to deal with you..."

Klavier pointed to the television scream. "That's not how the Gavinner's are on stage, is it? Tell me we don't sound like Herr Bieber in his tweeny-bopper glory. I don't sound like that when I sing, do I Fraulein?"

Ema snorted and racked her brain quickly for an appropriate retort. "And if I said you did?"

Klavier raised his eyebrows at her, then slapped his palm to his forehead. "Mein Gott I'm now being compared to a seventeen year old boy who has a song called 'Eenie Meenie'..." Klavier trailed off and Ema snorted into her textbook and used it to cover her mouth so Klavier wouldn't see her laughing.

A couple rows up...

Phoenix watched Maya and Pearl just stare at the small television screen and bob their heads in time to the music from whatever this young man was singing. Phoenix himself wasn't listening to the movie or really watching it, as the two girls beside him were providing plenty of entertainment. Pearl's blush would return whenever this artist looked directly into the camera and smiled while he was singing. Maya was quickly catching on to the lyrics, and would occasionally mouth a line along with the singer.

As the movie paused momentarily for the pilot to make an announcement, Pearl was broken from her trance and looked up at Phoenix. "Mr. Nick, would you like to listen to the movie? Justin is so amazing, I think I love him."

Phoenix chuckled and patted Pearl's hand. "I'm sure you do Pearls. I'm fine, you can keep watching. I think I might see how Miles is doing in First Class." Phoenix excused himself and walked up to the First Class cabin.

In First Class...

Miles' eyes were wide as he watched the movie unwillingly. He had taken the headphones off awhile ago, but could not believe that this was something that passed for entertainment in today's society. To him, music was to be something of quality, with a perfect musical composition, not a seventeen year old boy singing of love when he was too young to know what the feeling was like.

Franziska, who was sitting next to Miles, refused to watch the movie, calling it 'a foolish waste of a fools' time, and she would be a fool if she considered thinking about wasting her time on it.' She'd spent the first hour of the flight staring out the side window at the sky outside.

When Phoenix walked up to Miles' seat, the look of utter disbelief and disgust on his face made Phoenix burst out in laughter and startle Miles out of his shock.

"Mr. Wright! Must you engage in such uncouth behavior?" Miles' scowl only cause Phoenix to laugh harder, struggling to contain himself.

Franziska glared at Phoenix, who's face was turning red from laughter. "YOU FOOL! Laughing in such a child-like manner makes you worse than the foolishly foolish fool on the television they call an artist! If you do not cease that incessant laughter this instant, I will whip you harder than I wish to whip the person who decided to make this one of the in-flight movies!"

Phoenix's eyes widened at the thought of getting a lashing from her whip. Instantly the laughing mood was gone and he hightailed it back to Pearl and Maya. At least they wouldn't threaten him with bodily harm.

As Franziska watched Phoenix scramble back down the aisle as quickly as he came, she grunted, rolled her eyes, and pulled out a book on law, reading it again for the tenth time.

This flight was going to be long, especially when you were surrounded by fools. In the row ahead of her, she heard two teenage girls giggling and squealing as they watched the movie.

"SILENCE you fools! You are foolishly foolish fools for freaking out over another fool!"

Miles covered Franziska's hand with his own. "Relax Franziska. Is it really worth getting worked up over?"

Franziska mashed her mouth in a hard line. "To think all this chaos started over that fool Justin Bieber..."

Author's Notes: This was a little hard for me since I was writing for Ace Attorney characters I'd yet to touch in any fanfiction context (Franziska, Maya, and Pearl). I realize that this was short, and the roles for all the characters were small, but there wasn't much of a storyline to this, the prompt just said write different characters reactions to seeing/hearing Justin Bieber for the first time, so this is the little plot I came up with. Not exactly my best work, but I think this was funny, and I hope you all enjoyed! :)


End file.
